Pior que a Morte
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Universos Alternativos podem ser a melhor saída para nós, mas nem sempre são a melhor saída para eles. Livremente inspirado em Era do Gelo II. Spoilers de Relíquias da Morte, Remo Lupin com citações a RemoTonks.


This is a fictional, nonprofit work for entertainment purpose only. The copyright in the franchise "Harry Potter" and its components is owned by J.K. Rowling, which reserves all rights therein. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais é mera coincidência e totalmente não-intencional.

* * *

No primeiro círculo havia os amigos. 

Foi com prazer que Remo encontrou os sorrisos de boas-vindas de Sirius, Tiago e Lílian nos etéreos e ensolarados jardins de Hogwarts. Até Pedro estava lá, com o mesmo olhar assustado e jeito tímido dos tempos de escola. Os quatro lhe mostraram o lugar, explicaram o funcionamento das coisas – para ele, por exemplo, a noite jamais cairia novamente; nunca mais Remo teria que se preocupar com as fases da Lua – e fizeram com que ele experimentasse mais uma vez uma das melhores épocas de sua vida. A liberdade era absoluta. Remo passava a manhã interminável rindo com Pedro das briguinhas de Tiago e Lílian ou correndo pela grama eternamente verdejante ao lado de Pontas e Almofadinhas.

Quando ele sentiu que faltava algo, um grande portal surgiu no meio do gramado. Os amigos o encorajaram a atravessá-lo.

No segundo círculo, Remo encontrou um campo florido e tão ou mais banhado de sol do que os jardins de Hogwarts; a alguma distância, podia ouvir o tranqülizante barulho de um riacho correndo. Então, seus olhos caíram sobre o grupo de mocinhas sorridentes, de túnicas gregas brancas e cabelos multicoloridos. As ninfas levaram-no pela mão e dançaram ao seu redor. Suas risadas eram contagiantes. Remo dançou com elas, depois brincaram de pique-pega e atacaram uns aos outros com cócegas, rolando na relva fresca. Quando ele se cansou das brincadeiras, as jovens massagearam seus pés, fizeram cafuné em seus cabelos e cantaram para ele.

Mas ainda faltava alguma coisa. Então, as ninfas o levaram até um portal semelhante àquele que vira com seus amigos.

Remo chegara enfim ao terceiro e último círculo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu peito parecia que ia estourar. Quando finalmente lembrou-se de como se respirava, sentiu os pulmões se encherem de ar puro com aroma de cacau. O terceiro círculo inteiro parecia feito de Delícias Gasosas; à medida que andava, Remo descobriu admirado que a fauna do lugar era constituída não somente de sapinhos de chocolate, mas de _todo tipo de animal_ de chocolate. As árvores – que, por si só, também pareciam ser feitas de doce – se envergavam de tão carregadas de Acidinhas, varinhas de alcaçuz e feijõezinhos Bertie Botts apenas dos melhores sabores. As pedras eram feitas de bolo de caldeirão; penas de açúcar flutuavam por toda parte; havia doces trouxas também, moitas cheias de trufas belgas e bombons de licor, e até uma cachoeira de chocolate derretido. Remo seguiu o fluxo do líquido marrom, no caminho enchendo as mãos e as bochechas de guloseimas, até que o delicioso rio desaguou numa baía.

Remo engoliu dolorosamente o que tinha na boca e verteu ao chão tudo o que carregava. Lá, boiando como uma ilha num lago de chocolate, erguia-se um gigantesco, monstruoso _gatêau_, quase do tamanho do castelo de Hogwarts inteiro. O bolo ainda fumegava, a calda extravasando pelas bordas da massa. O cheiro maravilhoso entorpecia Remo, e mesmo à distância ele podia sentir a textura macia se dissolvendo entre seus dentes, a calda morna lhe envolvendo a língua e descendo pela garganta como uma carícia por dentro. Uma ponte de alcaçuz se formou bem à sua frente, ligando a margem onde estava ao prato gigante de _gatêau_. Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, Remo correu em direção ao seu sonho, ou melhor, bolo, os braços abertos e a boca salivando—

Mas antes que pudesse mesmo encostar um dedo que fosse na maravilha, sentiu que era puxado por uma força estranha logo atrás do umbigo, como uma chave de portal magnificada; sacudiu os braços tentando nadar em pleno ar, agarrou-se aos galhos e pedras e até ao chão, mas nada parecia capaz de parar aquela _coisa_ que o arrastava para longe do Paraíso. Passou por um portal, e as ninfas em vão tentaram salvá-lo; passou pelo seguinte, e a última coisa que sentiu antes do cegante clarão foram os dentes de Almofadinhas se agarrando à manga de suas vestes.

"HA! Conseguiu!"

Remo abriu os olhos. Estava no que parecia ser um leito de emergência do São Mungo.

"Ele voltou direito? Porque você viu o que fizeram com o Olho-Tonto semana passada – ele parecia qualquer coisa entre um Inferius e alguém que passou por uma inspeção com um honestímetro bem grande."

"Remo John Lupin? Pode me ouvir?"

A primeira voz pertencia a uma menina espinhenta que aparentava ter cerca de quatorze anos. A segunda, a uma moça na casa dos vinte, com óculos estilosos de aro preto e uma mecha lilás nos cabelos escuros. A última pessoa na sala parecia levemente familiar; com um pouco de esforço, Remo o reconheceu como um dos aspirantes a medibruxo do hospital. Vendo que os três ainda aguardavam uma resposta, o ex-talvez-ainda-lobisomem assentiu com a cabeça timidamente.

As garotas festejaram, se abraçando e fazendo uma rápida dancinha da vitória, todo o tempo dando gritinhos ininteligíveis e dizendo uma para a outra coisas que para Remo não faziam o menor sentido, como "a nossa versão vai ser bem melhor" ou "a Rowling vai ver a besteira que fez". Optando por ignorar as duas, sentou-se na cama e cautelosamente se levantou, todo o tempo observado pelo medi-estagiário, que parecia não acreditar muito no próprio feito.

Mal Remo havia se apoiado no chão com os dois pés, as portas do quarto se escancararam com violência para dar passagem a Ninfadora Lupin, que tinha os cabelos castanhos e sem vida e vestia, como ele, um roupão do São Mungo.

"REMO!", ela berrou, lançando os braços ao redor dele e se debulhando em lágrimas. Em meio ao pranto da esposa, ele pôde distinguir grunhidos como "monstros", "magia negra" e "crueldade". "Era tão lindo... _snif_... tão, tão... _espaçoso_... nada para esbarrar... sem escadas... as almofadas, _ah!, as almofadas!_"

Dando tapinhas nos ombros de Dora para consolá-la, Remo observou os malignos olhares de triunfo no rosto das duas meninas. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha. Se algum dia ele duvidara das razões pelas quais as pessoas de bem não tentavam trazer os mortos de volta à vida, agora ele acreditava de corpo e alma.

Havia coisas bem piores que a morte, era o que pareciam lhe dizer os sorrisos brilhantes de suas algozes.


End file.
